The casino gaming industry continually seeks to invent new gambling games in order to add flare to the old standbys such as Blackjack, Craps, Poker, Baccarat, etc. The object is to keep the gaming interest of both the old and the new customers high in order to maintain and grow the revenues and profits for the industry. In actuality, the so-called new games that have surfaced in recent years are rarely new but are takeoffs from older games. For example, Caribbean Stud is based on Stud Poker. So are Let It Ride and Three Card Poker. Notwithstanding, new games are still in great demand whether or not they are really new or are just takeoffs from the older standbys.
As we enter into the 21st century, the world as we have known it for many decades is undergoing profound changes right in front of our eyes that severely impact the well-being of our society. First and foremost is the end of the cold war between the Soviet Union and the United States which led indirectly to the breakup of the Soviet Empire. This event has changed many lives, both within and without the former Soviet Union. Many people living formerly under the Soviet rule are today enjoying their political freedom for the first time after many decades. More importantly, they have now become productive and free citizens once again in their new environments leading to significant economical gain because of their entrepreneurship and hard work.
The second profound change is the advent of the Internet starting as early as in the late 1970s. Although it took more than two decades including the notorious “WWW or World Wide Wait” period instead of “World Wide Web” for its ridiculously slow services in the beginning, and a gigantic bubble burst in the capital investment community shortly after the turn of the last century to prove to everybody that it is indeed one of the most important events that has taken place. The Internet, together with the tremendous advances in the silicon chip and the computer software technologies during the past two decades have literally ushered the world into the so-called Information Age. Today virtually everything in private and public commerce is done on the Internet leading to an unprecedented productivity gain in many sectors of industry.
The third event is the crystallization of a globalization process as a direct result of the coming of the Information Age. This globalization process simply means that all activities involving international commerce, trade, finance, communication and production of goods and services are taking place irrespective of continental, national, demographic or geographical boundaries as long as they are done in the most efficient and cost-effective manner. The globalization process is actually a two-edged sword. Whereas countries like China and India, whose economies have been benefited tremendously by the effects of globalization, other countries like the United States, European Union countries and even Japan have suffered significant negative effects like the loss of employment and the closing down of many factories that are no longer competitive in the world scene. Globalization is today an on-going process and nobody knows for sure what will eventually become of our world. One thing, however, is amply clear. China is presently experiencing a strong rise in its economical fortune.
During the past two decades, as more and more affluent Chinese and Asian gamblers, a direct result of the globalization process discussed above, came to Las Vegas and Atlantic City to play, there has been a growing sense of opportunity for the casinos to come up with new games in order to attract the attention of these new customers. If these new games can be devised based upon the cultural folklores and ancient concepts that the Chinese and Asian revere, such as Yin Yang (two opposing forces) and Feng Shui (wind and water), the chance of these new games being enthusiastically accepted by the new comers will be greatly enhanced. Furthermore, if these new games can blend the old and popular Chinese gambling games such as Mahjongg, Tin Gau, Sic Bo and Fan Tan (the so-called “Big Four”), with the traditional Western style gambling games such as Roulette, Poker, Blackjack etc., the so-called gaming fusion of the East and West, then the chance of success should even be greater.
While the need to create new games for casinos in the U.S., based upon the fusion of the culture and gambling methods of both the East and the West, is pretty much a no-brainer, its realization might not be as simple as one is led to believe. However, the observation that one of the gambling tools that is conspicuously missing in the East is the counterpart of the West's international 52-card pack which anchors many favorite Western gambling games, led the current inventor to recognize this unique opportunity and capture it by inventing a novel Chinese style poker deck called the “Chinese Poker Deck”. The construct of this poker deck reflects not only its Western origin, but also allows the permeation of the Eastern culture by using elements of Mahjongg, the most beloved gambling game of the Chinese that dates back hundred of years, and also the ageless Chinese practice of Feng Shui, a revered cultural concept of the Chinese people throughout their more than 5,000 years of civilization.
The game of Baccarat, the favorite of the many high rollers, uses the international 52-card pack to play the game. It is today the fastest growing gambling game of the casino industry, particular in Macao, the Special Administration Region (SAR) of China where casino gambling is allowed. The object of the present invention is to create a counterpart of the casino game of Baccarat for the Chinese Poker Deck. It is called the casino game of “Taraccab™. The name “Taraccab” is derived from the name “Baccarat” by spelling the latter word backwards. The name of the casino game Taraccab™ therefore carries with it the balancing element for fusing the West and the East in the gaming industry. To reach out to the East from the West, one spells out “BACCARAT” in the direction from west to east. On the other hand, in order to reach out to the West from the East, one spells out “TARACCAB” in the direction from east to west. Therefore by inventing the game “Taraccab™”, one further balances the East and West, not only with the Chinese Poker Deck pitching against the International 52-card pack, but also with the game of Taraccab™ pitching against the game of Baccarat.